


Аники знает, как лучше

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Oral Sex, PWP, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shota, Sibling Incest, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Маленький Саске не представляет, во что ввязывается, заявляясь в комнату аники посреди ночи.





	Аники знает, как лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aniki Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864729) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> orphan_account — это архив работ с удалённых аккаунтов, чьи авторы пожелали оставить свои истории достоянием общественности. Надеюсь, они не были бы против, что их работы захотят перевести.

Большие, тёмно-серые глаза, восхищённая улыбка, слегка спутанные чёрные лучики волос и прекрасный, мелодичный голос, выстанывающий такие грязные, грязные вещи…

Итачи тяжело выдохнул, прислоняясь к стене для устойчивости, водя кулаком по истекающему преякулятом члену. Глубокие стоны беспрепятственно срывались с его губ, когда он представлял эти припухлые, сочные розовые губы, обхватывающие его, обсасывающие, словно вкуснейшее лакомство на свете. Член дёрнулся при этой мысли, возбуждение ускоренно нарастало, вытягивая из него ещё один томный стон. Бёдра отчаянно совершали поступательные движения, в животе скрутился узел, и жар был почти оглушающим.

— С-Саске… — задушенно вырвалось у него, и он закусил губу в попытке приструнить стоны. Объект его жажды лежал буквально в соседней комнате и сладко спал, совершенно не подозревая о порочной фантазии своего брата. Наверняка он выглядел таким невинным, таким красивым, ресницы щекотали его щёки, пока он спал, свернувшись клубочком под одеялами.

Итачи пришлось зажать себе рот, когда он чуть не вскрикнул в голос. Яички поджались, и он с упоением схватил ртом воздух, зная, что не продержится долго. Почему его маленький брат так на него влиял?

Он мазнул большим пальцем по головке члена, снимая с неё щедрое количество преякулята и размазывая его по всей длине напряжённого ствола. Он представил, что это делает Саске, не столь умело, несомненно неопытно, но вопреки всему восхитительно. Итачи стало интересно, прикасался ли Саске к себе уже, а если да, то что он об этом думает?

Острые зубы вонзились в нижнюю губу, чтобы задавить почти болезненный стон, подступивший к горлу. Его младший братик, трогающий себя, задыхающийся и поскуливающий, толкающийся в собственную руку, близясь к кульминации… что за прекрасное было бы зрелище.

В щёлочку неплотно прикрытой двери наблюдали ланьи глаза, затуманенные смущением, а также странным чувством, которому ещё не было названия. Услышав непонятный шум, Саске, будучи любопытным ребёнком, захотел выявить его источник, особенно с учётом того, что родители ушли на миссию, и они с Итачи остались дома одни. После наблюдений за старшим братом Саске стало интересно, что это аники делает и почему это кажется таким _приятным_. Его ладошка осторожно скользнула на переднюю часть пижамных штанов, слегка нажимая на маленькую выпуклость. От этого его бёдра вздрогнули, а с губ сорвался короткий выдох в ответ на неожиданный толчок удовольствия.

 _Что_ это было?

На тихий звук из уст Саске глаза Итачи под тяжёлыми веками сместились к дверному проёму, и он несдержанно застонал от увиденного. Он должен был отреагировать иначе, его рука должна была остановиться, но нет. Её движения только ускорились, хватка усилилась, и кульминация наступила с головокружительной скоростью.

Саске заскулил со своего места, понимая, что его засекли, но был не в силах оторвать взгляда от представившегося ему зрелища. Он смотрел, как рука Итачи на члене двигалась всё быстрее и быстрее. Саске застыл в немом благоговении перед его размером и поймал себя на размышлении о том, что почувствовал бы Итачи, потрогав его маленький член так же, как трогал собственный. Эта мысль заставила его захныкать.

— Аники…

Глаза Итачи зажмурились, бёдра подкинулись, когда он схватил урывок воздуха, попадая с головой под ослепительные волны оргазма. Член струями изверг сперму, часть которой запачкала ночную рубашку, но ему не было до этого дела. Совершенно.

Саске зачарованно наблюдал, мысленно гадая, что это может быть за жидкость. Его собственный член дрогнул при виде неё, из-за чего он тихонько вскрикнул, хотя совершенно не понял, что случилось. Почему внизу всё так напряглось? Всё тело била дрожь, сознание заволокло дымкой похоти.

Итачи сел на свою кровать, лениво улыбаясь откровенно покрасневшему воронёнку. Он поманил его пальцами, и Саске опасливо повиновался. Что-то в этой ситуации казалось нехорошим, в чём-то неправильным, но он не смог остановить свои ноги, пока не оказался у кровати аники. Его глаза переместились с полутвёрдого члена Итачи на белое вещество, которым тот был измазан, и Саске сглотнул.

— П-прости, я подглядывал, — смущённо пролепетал он, шаркая ножкой под пристальным взглядом брата. Лёгкая ухмылка Итачи разрослась до широкой улыбки, глаза медленно прошлись сверху вниз по маленькому, детскому телу Саске, пока не остановились на приметной выпуклости под пижамными штанишками. Итачи облизнул губы, и от такого прекрасного вида член у него в ладони мгновенно пришёл в полную готовность.

— Маленький брат, — хрипло произнёс он, и от тона его голоса живот Саске обдало огнём. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Ониксовые глаза Саске увеличились, щёки запунцовели гуще прежнего. Он прикусил губку, не вполне понимая, что аники имел в виду, и в то же время зная это.

— Я… я не знаю, — сказал он, опять шаркая ножкой. — У меня всё тело… как будто покалывает.

Итачи глухо выдохнул и для верности быстро провёл рукой по своему члену, заставив Саске заскулить от желания.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы аники сделал тебе приятно?

Глаза Саске расширились.

— Что это значит? — пискнул он.

Итачи улыбнулся. Невинность мальчика заводила гораздо больше, чем он мог предположить. Он понимал, что не должен использовать своего братика — Саске было всего восемь, он был слишком мал, чтобы понимать такие вещи — но очень уж такая возможность пришлась Итачи по душе.

— Присядь со мной, — сказал он. Саске кивнул, несмотря на то, что глубокий, хриплый голос старшего брата заставлял его нервничать. Он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от Итачи, но вопреки опасливости, любопытство одержало в нём верх. Он присеменил к кровати и сел на краешек, заворожённо глядя на возбуждённый член старшего брата.

— Как это получилось? — спросил Саске. Итачи издал короткий смешок и пододвинулся к воронёнку поближе, отпуская член, оставшийся торчать из ширинки боксёров.

— Так же, как у тебя, — ответил Итачи, садясь рядом со своим маленьким братом.

— Почему ты… так его трогаешь? — спросил Саске, его взгляд ещё раз скакнул к белому веществу, замаравшему синюю рубашку Итачи. Жидкость медленно впитывалась в ткань, но всё ещё была заметна, и маленький воронёнок поймал себя на том, что раздумывает, какова она была бы на вкус, хотя не имел понятия, откуда такие мысли.

— Потому что это приятно, — ответил Итачи, в его глазах сверкало веселье и возбуждение. — Ты когда-нибудь уже трогал себя?

С широко раскрытыми глазами Саске помотал головой, вызывая у Итачи ухмылку, растягивающую тонкие губы. Такой восхитительно невинный. Тёмная, глубинная часть Итачи возжелала украсть у мальчика эту невинность самым сладостным и греховным путём. Он хотел его, стонущего, кричащего, молящего о большем.

— Ты позволишь мне потрогать у тебя?

Глаза Саске стали ещё шире, а его член благодарно подпрыгнул в пижамных штанах. Он неуверенно кивнул, и его щёки словно бы охватило огнём, когда старший брат подался ближе.

Едва ли веря своей удаче, Итачи судорожно втянул воздух, перед тем как расстегнуть первую пуговицу на пижамной курточке Саске. От неожиданности воронёнок чуть подпрыгнул.

— Что ты делаешь, аники? — спросил он, нервно моргая.

— Будет приятнее, если ты разденешься.

— Р-разденусь? — Саске ужасно застеснялся от мысли оказаться голым перед своим старшим братом, но потом всё-таки кивнул в знак согласия. Его аники всегда знал, как лучше, так что протестовать было попросту бессмысленно.

С выражением, как он надеялся, успокаивающей улыбки на лице, Итачи принялся за вторую пуговицу на рубашке брата, вот только дрожащие руки сильно затрудняли задачу. Преодолев некоторую неуклюжесть, Итачи смог расстегнуть рубашку своего отото до конца и помог стянуть её с плеч. На увиденное Итачи отозвался тяжёлым вздохом, его член болезненно запульсировал, когда он узрел безупречный, бледный торс своего братика. Его взгляд проплыл к двум дерзким розовым соскам, которые хотелось всего-навсего лизать и пощипывать, пока Саске не станет вымаливать большего.

Саске зажался под жарким взором Итачи, глядя куда угодно, только не на старшего брата. Он _уже_ готов был сгореть со стыда, а ведь пока что снял только рубашку. Он немного попыхтел, но напомнил себе _ещё раз_ , что аники знает, как лучше. Однако это нечестно, что только один Саске должен был снимать одежду.

— Аники, — прошептал он, и в глазах, какими он посмотрел на старшего брата, было столько греховной невинности, что они могли бы стать для Итачи погибелью. — Ты тоже разденешься?

Итачи едва не откусил себе губу, но кивнул в согласии. Он быстро стащил запятнанную рубашку через голову и отбросил в сторону. Саске обшарил взглядом обнажённый торс Итачи и нашёл его довольно привлекательным: подтянутый, без какого-либо изъяна, без малейшего излишка жира. От этого застенчивость Саске обострилась в разы. Старший ухмыльнулся над вожделеющим взглядом младшего, а потом подался вперёд, чтобы их губы почти соприкасались, но только почти. У Саске перехватило дыхание от их близости, в животе всё трепыхалось от каждого их общего вздоха.

— Аники…

— Ты мне доверяешь, Саске?

Маленький воронёнок спешно кивнул, легонько покусывая губку, прыгая взглядом от глаз Итачи к его рту.

— Конечно да.

С удовлетворенной улыбкой Итачи пропустил пальцы сквозь торчащие вороные волосы Саске — очень, очень мягкие — и наклонился вперёд так, что их губы практически невесомо задели друг друга. Саске захлебнулся воздухом, крошечный контакт пустил искры по всему его телу, хотя в конечном итоге все они скопились в одном _конкретном_ месте.

Когда Итачи отстранился, Саске почти захныкал, отчаянно жаждая продолжения. Он не был уверен, чего именно ему хотелось, но одно знал наверняка: ему нужно нечто большее, чем это нежное соприкосновение губ.

— Ещё, — шепнул он. Голос чуть подрагивал, руки обвили шею Итачи. — Пожалуйста?

Итачи не мог противостоять своему отото, когда тот вёл себя так чертовски восхитительно, поэтому он подался вперёд, на этот раз сталкивая их губы с большим нажимом, однако и этого всё ещё было _недостаточно_.

Когда он уже собрался разорвать контакт, Саске настойчиво прижался к его губам, получая от старшего брата изумлённый гортанный возглас. Итачи открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, что Саске крепко зажмурился, а его лицо разрумянилось от напряжённого стремления не потерять слияние их губ. Итачи улыбнулся в поцелуй, прежде чем углубить его, удерживая лицо Саске перед собой за счёт хватки на его волосах, и поцелуй становился всё более голодным и жадным.

Однако этот поцелуй до сих пор оставался отчасти целомудренным, а потому Итачи, желая продолжения, нежно ударил языком по нижней губе Саске. Маленький воронёнок пискнул от внезапности, и его рот приоткрылся как раз настолько, чтобы Итачи скользнул языком внутрь.

Глаза Саске распахнулись от неожиданности этого действия, и он отпрянул, на его лице читался шок и смущение. Итачи, не в силах подавить раззадоренный смешок, заслужил восхитительный искрящийся взгляд от своего маленького братика.

— З-зачем ты так сделал? — спросил Саске, всеми силами стараясь не отвести пылающего взгляда, но безуспешно. Итачи чмокнул его в нос, и непомерная улыбка грозила просто порвать его лицо, если братик не перестанет быть таким ужасно милым.

— Ты ведь сказал, что мне доверяешь? — напомнил он, мягко улыбаясь каждой очаровательной реакции Саске.

Насупившись, Саске кивнул.

— Тогда позволь мне тебя поцеловать.

— Н-но, — Саске затряс головой, — ты не говорил, что мы будем целоваться.

— И не говорил обратное.

Саске опять нахмурил брови, однако это выражение очень быстро испарилось с его лица, как только Итачи вновь прижался к его губам, в этот раз тщательно следя за языком. Когда он приоткрыл рот, чтобы высунуть его, Саске попытался игнорировать странность ощущения и сосредоточиться вместо этого на сплетении языка Итачи со своим. Поначалу он не был уверен, нравится ли ему это, но как только они втянулись в процесс, а их губы нашли свой ритм, Саске почувствовал, как его очинчин _*_ _(П/п: слово, которым японские дети обозначают пенис)_ почти болезненно запульсировал.

Он выдохнул Итачи в рот, когда старший брат накрыл ладонью его ширинку. Воронёнок слегка толкнулся тазом вперёд, отчаянно желая получить больше этого острого удовольствия, которое он испытывал всякий раз, когда Итачи вот так его дразнил. Он протяжно застонал, когда наконец-то получил желаемое, и этот звук был музыкой для слуха Итачи. Старший понимал, что такими темпами долго не продержится, поэтому он отстранился, вызывая удручённый всхлип у своего маленького брата.

— Тебе всё ещё надо раздеться, — прохрипел Итачи, и от собственных слов торчащий наружу член дрогнул. С согласным кивком и тихим всхныком Саске стянул пижамные штанишки на бёдра, приподнимая попу с кровати, чтобы облегчить себе задачу, и откинул их в сторону.

Ничто в жизни не подвергало самоконтроль Итачи такому чудовищному испытанию.

После двух долгих, мучительных лет ожидания и страшной _жажды_ обладания своим маленьким братом, Итачи едва находил в себе этот самоконтроль, чтобы не торопиться теперь, когда Саске был перед ним полностью обнажён. Всё чего Итачи хотелось — повалить братика и оттрахать, жёстко и размашисто, пока тот не сможет только стонать, кричать и умолять Итачи трахнуть его сильнее. К сожалению, Саске был маленьким мальчиком. Итачи бы его просто порвал, если бы попытался трахнуть в таком юном возрасте, но это не означало, что они не могли заняться кое-чем _другим_.

С полыхающими щеками Саске подвинулся на кровати, из скромности медленно подтягивая колени к груди. То, как Итачи на него смотрел, вселяло странное чувство, будто всё тело объято огнём. Он не мог сказать наверняка, нравится ли ему это чувство, но поразмыслить как следует времени у него не осталось, потому что Итачи нажал на его ноги, опуская их вниз.

— Дай мне рассмотреть всего тебя, — вкрадчиво пророкотал он, вызывая ещё более густой румянец на и без того алых щеках Саске. Итачи склонился вперёд и мягко провёл носом по шее мальчика, оставляя на ней нежный поцелуй, за которым последовал маленький, осторожный укус.

— Ты так прекрасен, отото.

Саске задрожал, когда тёплое дыхание Итачи прокатилось по его шее. Почему всё тело так горело? И в тот момент, когда Итачи укусил сильнее, жестокая дрожь пробрала его фигурку целиком, вызывая мурашки по всем рукам и ногам. Он негромко вскрикнул, выгибая шею вбок, давая Итачи больше пространства для укусов и облизывания. Восхитительная дрожь разносилась по его телу на различных уровнях интенсивности, когда Итачи лизал и покусывал разные участки бледной, красивой шейки своего отото. Итачи обнаружил, что сладкий аромат кожи Саске вызывает абсолютную зависимость; не терпелось попробовать братика везде.

Саске захныкал, когда Итачи осторожно наклонил его голову вперёд, чтобы обеспечить себе лучший доступ к его загривку. А затем с тонкой ухмылкой Итачи наклонился и крепко присосался к нему губами, в ответ на что Саске восхитительно мяукнул и встрепенулся.

— А-аники!

Итачи отпустил эту бледную, прекрасную кожу, втайне мечтая пометить Саске как своего, но в то же время прекрасно осознавая, что последствий будет не избежать. Он снова сел лицом к своему младшему брату, ухмыляясь тому, в какой дрожащий маленький хаос тот превратился, после того как старший брат всего несколько минут с ним поиграл. Одного только взгляда мальчика было достаточно, чтобы выветрить из затуманенного похотью разума Итачи любые мысли о прекращении. Он _нуждался_ в этом. И не сумел бы прекратить, даже если бы Саске умолял. Слишком далеко он зашёл.

— Ты ведь всё ещё хочешь, чтобы аники сделал тебе приятно?

Саске пылко кивнул. Он точно не понимал, о чём Итачи говорит, но всё, чем они занимались до этого момента, было очень приятно, и ему просто хотелось продолжения. Ему казалось, он просто сойдёт с ума, если не облегчить это… то, _как_ он себя чувствовал. Несмотря на затапливающее его юный ум смущение, он знал, что Итачи сделает всё как лучше. Как и всегда.

— Пожалуйста… — начал он, посмотрев на старшего брата с самым неумышленным трахабельным выражением лица, какое только возможно. — Старший братик… пожалуйста, сделай мне приятное.

Итачи глухо застонал и прикрыл глаза, когда до него дошло понимание _неправильности_ всей этой ситуации. От слов Саске его почти полностью обнажённое тело прострелила дрожь, а из члена выделилось больше преякулята, который потёк по стволу. Маленький воронёнок сглотнул, жадно наблюдая за происходящим, его взгляд следовал за прозрачной бусинкой вниз, пока та не исчезла под тканью белья.

— Что это за вещество? — шёпотом спросил Саске. Итачи мягко улыбнулся детской невинности своего братика и открыл глаза.

— Узнаешь, когда подрастёшь.

Саске надулся.

— Я не маленький! — всхныкнул мальчик, и его голос выдавал то, каким на самом деле юным и неопытным он ещё был. Итачи улыбнулся и, не сдержавшись, потрепал братишку по волосам, отчего тот ещё больше набычился.

С лёгким смешком Итачи наклонился вперёд и сцеловал эту прелестную гримаску с розовых лепестков губ своего отото и сразу же оторвался. Озорно ухмыльнувшись над ошеломлённым и смущённым лицом Саске, он легко уложил братика на спину.

— Я тебя потрогаю, хорошо?

Румянец Саске вспыхнул ещё ярче, но всё-таки он качнул головой в знак согласия. Его маленькое тело сотрясало от предвкушения пламенных прикосновений своего аники, и он чуть не расхныкался, когда старший брат забрался на него сверху. С улыбкой, способной поставить на колени кого угодно, Итачи легонько пробежался большим пальцем по соску своего отото. Глаза Саске широко распахнулись, дыхание сбилось от резкого толчка, пришедшего прямо к его члену, и мальчик жалобно застонал, когда Итачи повторил своё последнее действие. Удовлетворившись реакцией братика, Итачи потёр его сосок между большим и указательным пальцами, добиваясь прелестнейшего маленького мяуканья от отзывчивого тела под собой.

— Нравится?

Саске кивнул и закусил губу.

— Д-да, — шепнул он, а потом коротко всхлипнул, когда старший брат поиграл с другим его соском. Итачи увлажнил губы и нагнулся к его груди, чтобы доверить работу одной из рук своему рту. Он принялся жадно сосать, отчего Саске вскрикнул так громко, как никогда в эту ночь, и подкинул бедра вверх.

— Ннгх… Аники, — простенал он, мотыляя головой из стороны в сторону и вплетая пальцы в волосы старшего брата, чтобы удержать его рот на месте. Не прекращая работать рукой, Итачи снова и снова кружил языком вокруг чувствительного холмика, каждый раз получая в награду мурлыкающие стоны и вздрагивания маленького тела.

_Такой изумительно отзывчивый…_

Немного погодя он отстранился, несмотря на отчаянные попытки Саске удержать его, и улыбнулся сладострастному выражению на лице братика.

— П-почему ты остановился? — заныл Саске, несильно потянув Итачи за волосы.

— Я ведь обещал потрогать тебя там, помнишь?

Коротко сглотнув, Саске утвердительно кивнул. Итачи спустился губами чуть пониже, целуя каждый участок кожи, до которого только доставал. Он игриво лизнул маленький сосок, но надолго зацикливаться на одном месте не стал. Спустившись поцелуями к животу Саске, он легонько прошёлся по нему языком. Саске вздрогнул от непривычного ощущения, и его член чуть подпрыгнул, что не укрылось от внимания Итачи. Решив, что больше просто не выдержит, Итачи спустился ниже.

Он практически застенал в голос, когда перед его лицом возник возбуждённый маленький член Саске, стоящий колом и просто умоляющий, чтоб его потрогали. Итачи слегка подул на кончик, отчего Саске коротко вскрикнул, а его ножки задрожали.

— Нии-сан, что ты делаешь? — спросил Саске, ониксовые глаза которого затуманило сладострастием. Итачи загадочно улыбнулся, блеснув глазами.

— Увидишь.

А затем Итачи поглотил головку его члена. И не смог сдержать жалобного стона от сладости невинной кожи, однако этот стон утонул в чужих криках наслаждения.

— Аники! Аники! — заголосил Саске, путаясь пальцами в волосах Итачи и подбрасывая таз к его рту. Частица его и хотела бы запротестовать — _разве всё это не грязно?_ — но Саске было слишком _хорошо_.

Итачи использовал руки, чтобы придержать на месте лихорадочные бедра Саске, добиваясь от мальчика тихого поскуливания. Однако прежде, чем мальчик сумел запротестовать вслух, Итачи заглотил у него целиком. Саске громко закричал и со всех сил попытался толкнуться бёдрами, но протяжно застонал в приятном поражении, когда ему это не удалось.

Пока он лежал так спокойно, как только мог, позволяя Итачи пробовать себя как душе угодно, старший не удержался и протянул руку вверх, чтобы ещё раз поиграть с его сосками. И заслужил от этого невинного ангела долгий, пропитанный похотью стон, что устремился прямо к твердому, как скала, члену.

Не отрываясь от своего лакомства, Итачи прижался тазом к постели чтобы слегка потереться пахом о покрывало. И едва не расплакался от облегчения: такое болезненное напряжение он испытывал.

Он насладился головой на маленький член своего отото, посасывая его со всем усердием и втайне мечтая попробовать преякулят Саске на вкус. Увы, это было физически невозможно, ведь мальчику было всего восемь. Эта мысль почти расстраивала, однако сознание тут же затопило дымкой фантазий о других ночах, которые ещё впереди, отчего Итачи сильнее потёрся о постель.

Он провёл языком по основанию члена Саске, насаживаясь на него целиком. Хор пронзительных маленьких всхлипов, которых он добивался, были блаженной мелодией для его ушей и рождали в груди неумолимое всепоглощающее благоговение. Он любил Саске и был искренне рад сделать ему приятное, даже если это не совсем… правильно с моральной точки зрения.

— Аники! Я… я чувствую себя странно! Я сейчас… сейчас…

Саске взвыл так громко, что Итачи подумал, соседи точно это услышали, но не нашёл в себе сил об этом беспокоиться, продолжая сосать и перекатывать маленький член у себя во рту. Он увидел блаженное выражение на лице Саске и, не сдержавшись, жёстче притёрся к кровати, пока Саске тянул его за волосы, едва не снимая скальп.

Пару секунд спустя всё наконец-то закончилось. Саске, выжатый до капли, задыхался под своим старшим братом, пытаясь отойти после первого оргазма в своей юной жизни. С торжествующей улыбкой Итачи отстранился, просто глядя на своего маленького брата и чувствуя себя чертовски гордым.

— Ч-что это было? — спросил воронёнок, его голос звучал выше и заполошнее обычного.

— Ты кончил, — ответил Итачи, несмотря на взгляд Саске, прикованный к нему хрипящим тоном старшего брата. Саске свёл брови, неуверенный в том, что Итачи имел в виду.

— Что это значит?

— Помнишь, ты видел, как из меня вышло то белое вещество?

Саске утвердительно кивнул и слегка порозовел от недавнего воспоминания. Тут же он вспомнил, как пытался представить вкус того вещества…

— Это случилось и с тобой, — закончил Итачи, похотливо ухмыльнувшись невинности своего маленького братика. Личико Саске напряглось в замешательстве.

— Но… разве оно из меня тоже вышло?

Итачи покачал головой, отчего его распущенные вороные волосы слегка всколыхнулись.

— Ты ещё слишком мал, — сказал он и при этом едва заметно помрачнел. — С тобой такое тоже начнётся, когда будешь в моём возрасте.

Саске кивнул, приоткрыв рот в форме буквы «о», внимая новому открытию. Так значит, его тело будет выделять такое же белое вещество?

— А теперь ты сделаешь мне одолжение, Саске? — спросил Итачи, медленно садясь ровнее.

Маленький мальчик снова кивнул в согласии, хотя даже понятия не имел, что за просьба у Итачи на уме. Но у него была пристойная идея о том, что это могло бы быть…

— Ты используешь свой рот для меня?

— Д-для твоего... очинчина? — прошептал Саске, и его несходящий румянец запылал с новой силой. В животе затрепетало и снова потеплело при мысли о том, чтобы осуществить озвученное. Ему было так _хорошо_ … Сможет ли он сделать так же хорошо для Итачи?

Итачи тихо хихикнул над его детским выбором слова утвердительно качнул головой.

— Да, верно.

Кругленькое личико Саске приобрело решительное выражение и он согласно кивнул. Тогда Итачи немного отодвинулся, чтобы прислониться спиной к изголовью кровати, и просто ждал ротик своего драгоценного младшего братика там, где жаждал его больше всего. Член в этот момент практически истекал смазкой от сексуального сближения с младшим братом, и едва удавалось держать себя в руках.

Саске решительно выдохнул и подпоз к аники поближе. По его очинчину размазалось много прозрачного вещества, которое озадачивало Саске своим присутствием. Воронёнку до сих пор хотелось узнать, что это такое, но он понял, что сейчас не лучшее время для расспросов. Очинчин его нии-сана был таким твердым, что это казалось практически болезненным, а Саске очень-очень _сильно_ хотелось сделать старшему братику настолько же приятно, насколько недавно было ему самому. Поэтому, сделав глубокий вдох, он протянул вперёд свою маленькую руку и обхватил напряжённый член пальцами.

От первого же прикосновения тело Итачи прострелил разряд, и он, не мигая, не в силах оторвать взгляд, смотрел на то, как младший брат трогал его _член_.

— Очень скользкий, — негромко сказал Саске, неспеша его наглаживая с очарованно расширенными глазами. Чем сильнее Саске двигал рукой, тем больше прозрачной жидкости выделялось, облегчая скольжение. Очень скоро любопытство взяло верх; Саске просто _обязан_ был узнать, что это такое!

— Что это за вещество, аники? — спросил он.

— Эт-то преякулят, — ответил Итачи приглушённо, слегка подаваясь тазом к маленькой руке Саске. — Это озн-начает, что я возбуждён.

— Возбуждён? — Саске недоумённо склонил голову набок. Такого слова он ещё не слышал.

— Хочу, чтобы меня потрогали, — простонал Итачи, откидывая голову, когда дразнящие поглаживания Саске возобновились.

— О, — откликнулся Саске, легонько улыбаясь. Он ускорился, безмолвно упиваясь каждым маленьким стоном и вздохом, каждым всхлипом своего аники, которых удавалось добиться. Итачи стонал даже громче, чем в тот момент, когда Саске случайно за ним подсмотрел, и от этого в груди воронёнка расцветала настоящая гордость.

Помня о недавней просьбе старшего брата, он высунул свой розовый язычок, чтобы лизнуть самый кончик. На лице отразилось легкое смущение от непонятного вкуса прозрачной жидкости, и потому он задержал её пару секунд на языке, при этом не переставая работать рукой. Наблюдая за проявляющимся на лице отото замешательством, Итачи не удержался от лёгкого смешка. Он когда-нибудь перестанет быть таким восхитительным?

— Не нравится вкус?

Саске быстро помотал головой и тут же посмотрел в глаза Итачи, вновь начав его гладить.

— Не в этом дело, — сказал он. — Просто вкус… сладкий.

Ах да, Саске же всегда не любил сладости.

— Прости, маленький брат, — ответил Итачи с позабавленной ухмылкой. Саске пожал плечами с лёгкой, смущённой улыбкой.

— Вообще-то мне вроде как нравится, — пробормотал Саске, изумительно покраснев. Не дав Итачи возможности ответить, он обхватил ртом истекающий смазкой конец. И принялся насасывать, стремясь получить больше этой сладости, стекающей ему на язык. Не будучи сладкоежкой, он по-настоящему вошёл во вкус и хотел пробовать своего аники _ещё и ещё_.

— Чёрт, Саске, — прорычал Итачи, мягко вплетая пальцы в непослушные волосы. Он не хотел причинить ему боли, но было так сложно не толкнуться навстречу, когда братик отсасывал ему так сильно. Отсутствие опыта с лихвой покрывалось энтузиазмом; казалось, Саске испытывал смертельную жажду его спермы. От этой мысли член Итачи почти ожесточённо дернулся.

Предпочтя не обращать внимание на ругательство своего аники, Саске ревностно обсасывал кончик его члена, тихонько мяукая всякий раз, когда на язык попадала новая порция сладости. Почувствовав, как дернулся очинчин брата, он удивился, однако то, что после этого он получил ещё больше преякулята, показалось ему хорошим знаком.

Он стал натирать ствол Итачи обеими руками, чуть приподнялся и лизнул кончик. Итачи смотрел, как язык маленького брата бесстыдно кружил по головке его члена, и задержал дыхание в попытке оттянуть оргазм. Так не хотелось, чтобы всё быстро закончилось, однако он скатывался всё ближе и ближе к блаженству, с каждым малейшим движением рук Саске и каждым касанием языка.

— С-Саске, — задохнулся он. Бёдра слегка подбрасывало без его явного согласия. — Н-ничего, если ты проглотишь б-белую жидкость?

В ответ Саске принялся сосать с ещё большим усердием и бросил на аники взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц. В груди бурлило волнение при мысли, что он наконец-то её попробует, и Саске удвоил усилия. Он двигал руками всё быстрее и быстрее и старался максимально взять член Итачи в свой маленький рот. Раздавались громкие чмокающие звуки, когда Саске трудился изо всех сил, чтобы подтолкнуть старшего брата к завершению, отчего поглаживания и облизывания приобрели практически неистовый характер.

Итачи пытался контролировать свои отчаянные фрикции, но делать это становилось всё сложнее по мере приближения оргазма, который он практически мог ощутить _на вкус_. Он и представить не мог, что ему будет так потрясающе с собственным маленьким братиком, но вот он: задыхающийся, скулящий и стонущий в руках восьмилетнего.

— С-сейчас кончу, Саске, — жалобно простонал он, подталкивая голову Саске навстречу лихорадочно толкающимся бёдрам. Саске несильно подавился, но позволил своему брату пользоваться собой как угодно. От так гордился собой в этот момент; одно только знание о том, что ему удалось свести аники с ума, определённо стимулировало его маленькое эго.

Ещё несколько движений языком, ещё несколько толчков — и старший брат кончил.

— Саске! — взвыл он громко и долго. Всё тело проняла дрожь, пальцы в волосах Саске стиснулись крепче под влиянием оргазма. Никогда прежде он не испытывал такого одуряющего наслаждения, курсирующего по венам, а всё благодаря восхитительному младшему братику с его удивительно талантливыми ртом и языком.

Саске счастливо мурлыкнул, когда сперма Итачи хлынула ему на язык. Вкус оказался слаще чем он ожидал, но ему по-настоящему понравилось. Он испил всё до последней капли и обсосал обмякающий ствол Итачи, пока не убедился, что вылизал его дочиста. Закончив, он оторвался от него с гордой улыбкой на своём ангельском лице. Саске убрал руки от члена Итачи, чтобы тот смог надеть свои боксёры, улыбаясь маленькому средоточию восхитительности перед собой.

— Ты в порядке, аники? — спросил Саске, слегка подпрыгивая на кровати. Итачи хмыкнул и кивнул, ласково погладив воронёнка.

— Ты всё сделал просто великолепно, — ответил он заплетающимся языком, совершенно выжатый после оргазма. Саске захихикал, однако очень скоро смех превратился в зевание. Он елозил на кровати уже не так резво и придержал у своего рта кулачок, пока зевота не прошла.

— Спать хочешь? — хмыкнул Итачи. Саске в ответ кивнул, отнимая руку ото рта. Затем его глаза открылись пошире, и он немного заёрзал, при этом несколько раз открывая и закрывая рот. Очевидно, братик хотел о чём-то спросить, но слишком нервничал. Итачи, чувствуя незаданный вопрос своего маленького брата, снова хмыкнул.

— Можешь спать здесь, если хочешь.

Саске просиял и практически налетел на него. С любовью прижался к голой груди старшего брата и крепко обхватил его руками.

— Я люблю тебя, нии-сан, — сказал Саске, сражаясь с новым зевком. Итачи тепло улыбнулся, и в животе затрепетало от близости маленького тела, прижавшегося к нему крепко-крепко. Как ни странно, он не почувствовал вины за то, что воспользовался своим восхитительным младшим братом. Итачи успокоил себя напоминанием о том, что не сделал ничего, что Саске не понравилось.

С улыбкой он мягко отодвинулся от изголовья кровати чтобы они оба легли нормально, и улыбнулся ещё шире, когда заметил состояние своего драгоценного отото. Маленький мальчик уже крепко спал. Итачи покачал головой, и его улыбка только расширилась, когда он услышал милое тихое сопение. Итачи наклонился и легонько чмокнул Саске в лоб, а затем в нежные приоткрытые губки, чтобы потом откинуться на спину и притянуть Саске так близко к себе, как только возможно.

Это было началом чего-то прекрасного.


End file.
